The present invention in various embodiments relates generally the gloss inherent in the hardcopy of image data be it pictorial or text. More particularly, this invention relates to halftoned image data and the control of differential gloss when that halftone image data is printed into hardcopy.
It is desirable to have a way to protect against copying or other fraudulent misrepresentation of a document. Most desirably in a manner that part of the content can be readily observed by a human reader but not by a copier scanner. It is particularly desirable that such a solution be available for such paper items as are commonly used publicly as icons of exchange. Two particular examples of such icons of exchange would be coupons and tickets, though there are many other paper items used as symbolic representations of exchange such as certificates, diplomas, passports, et cetera which are contemplated here as well. One approach is where an image is printed using clear toner or ink, creating a difference in reflected light and diffused light that can be discerned by a human reader by holding the paper at an angle, but cannot be detected by a copier scanner which is restricted to reading at right angles to the page. However, any such system needs to be inexpensive and resistant to tampering or manipulation.
Coupons have long been utilized by manufacturers and retailers as an incentive to consumers. With the advent of the internet and the world-wide-web, the business world has responded by offering electronic versions of coupons. These coupons are downloaded and printed locally by the consumer. However, as these coupons have monetary value indicated thereon and are digital image data, they may be manipulated by the less scrupulous with an editing program running on a computer. It would be desirable to provide a print item less susceptible to such tampering.
There has been a long felt need for a printer that can print a page that can be read but not copied. One method, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,346 and 5,695,220, is to use a particular white toner and a particular white paper that are designed to have different diffused light characteristics at different angles. Of course, this system requires special, matched paper and toner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,512 to Hanna, there is illustrated, for example, a system for producing non-copyable prints. In a xerographic printer, text is printed using clear toner. Thus, the only optical difference between toner and non-toner portions of the page is in the reflectivity. The plastic toner will reflect more light than the paper. A human reader can now read the image by holding the page at such an angle that the eye will intercept the reflected light from the toner, producing a contrast between the lighter appearing toner and the darker appearing paper. However, a copier scanner is always set up to avoid reflected light, by supplying light at an oblique angle and reading at a right angle. In this case, the diffused light is approximately equal for both toned and untoned surfaces, the scanner will detect no difference and the copier will not be able to copy the original.
Another approach taken to provide a document for which copy control is provided includes digital watermarking. As an example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,752 to Knox, there is illustrated a method for generating watermarks in a digitally reproducible document which are substantially invisible when viewed including the steps of: (1) producing a first stochastic screen pattern suitable for reproducing a gray image on a document; (2) deriving at least one stochastic screen description that is related to said first pattern; (3) producing a document containing the first stochastic screen; (4) producing a second document containing one or more of the stochastic screens in combination, whereby upon placing the first and second document in superposition relationship to allow viewing of both documents together, correlation between the first stochastic pattern on each document occurs everywhere within the documents where the first screen is used, and correlation does not occur where the area where the derived stochastic screens occur and the image placed therein using the derived stochastic screens becomes visible.
For each of the above patents and citations, the disclosures therein are totally incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to a method for protecting a printed item comprising printing a glossmark information indicia image upon the printed item. The glossmark information indicia image is realized by employing a methodology comprising selecting a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and selecting a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from that of the first halftone. The first halftone is applied for at least some portion of the glossmark information indicia image, and the second halftone is applied for the remaining portion of the glossmark information indicia image.
The present invention also relates to a print item comprising a substrate and an information indicia glossmark image printed on the substrate. The information indicia glossmark image further comprising an information indicia, a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and, a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from the first halftone, where the first halftone is applied as to a portion of the information indicia glossmark image and the second halftone is applied as to the remainder of the information indicia glossmark image so as to depict the information indicia as a glossmark.
The present invention further relates to a print item image comprising an information indicia, a background data image, a first halftone having a first anisotropic structure orientation and, a second halftone having a second anisotropic structure orientation different from the first halftone. The first halftone is selectively applied as to a portion of the background data image, and the second halftone is selectively applied as to a remainder of the background data image where the information indicia is used to select when to toggle between the first and second halftones such that the resulting print item image when printed will depict the information indicia as a glossmark.